


cant stop thinking about you

by Sagamohr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, M/M, Moving In Together, acts of service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagamohr/pseuds/Sagamohr
Summary: Eddie always thought he had it made. Chris was perfect, his job was a dream, and he was dating Evan Buckley. Things couldn't possibly get better.Until it did.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	cant stop thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm not dead! Work has been draining me, and I haven't had the time or the muse to work on most of my current projects, so here's a super quick, little one-shot to tide y'all over for something a little more substantial. Literally this is just some shameless fluff, have at it, and enjoy!
> 
> Remember to wear a mask and wash your hands!

Eddie smiled, watching Buck play with Christopher.

He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. His son was in school with classmates who didn’t look at him weird or exclude him from things they were doing just because they could run and Chris couldn’t. He was working with one of the best crews in California, and he was dating his best friend.

Life couldn’t get any better.

“Hey, Dad?” Chris called, gripping a controller as he looked away from the screen. “Dad, come play with us, please?”

Eddie’s smile faltered only slightly. In front of him was a mountain of paperwork - his and Buck’s - from that shift’s two calls. There had been one medical emergency while the fire happened so Bobby wanted to make sure things there were accounted for so no one could come after the team or the firehouse in general. Then there was-

“Eddie, come on. One round, for Chris?” Buck was in on it now, pleading with that kicked puppy dog look he could never say ‘no’ to.

Putting the papers down, and making a mental note to do them when Buck was in the shower that night, Eddie sighed dramatically, grinned and headed over for the couch, happily squeezing himself in between Chris and Buck without any complaint.

Later that night, once Chris was bathed and in bed, Eddie practically chased Buck into the shower so he could get some work done. Sitting at the kitchen table, with his head in one hand and a pen in the other, Eddie squinted at the paper, the words beginning to blur. That was usually a sign that he had been at whatever task for too long, but he needed to get this done before next shift, and who knew if he’d be called in. He lifted his head and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was barely after 10, and yet he felt like he had pulled a double easily.

“Need some help with that, boss?” Buck chirped from the doorway, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Eddie couldn’t help but stare. He was leaving nothing for the imagination. 

“Uh. No, I think I’m almost done.” Eddie said after he cleared his throat because even though they were practically living together now, it was still such a treat to see Buck half-naked. “I just need five more minutes to finish the package and-”

“Eds, you’ve been staring at that sheet for the last ten minutes.” Buck was quick to point out, cutting him off. Eddie took a better look at him, noticing that there were no tell-tale droplets on his shoulder or along his chest. His hair wasn’t plastered to his head like normal, either. Shit. Had he lost that much time to a single sheet of paper? 

Running a hand down his face, Eddie sighed. “Sorry, Buck.”

“I know the last thing you want to do is paperwork,” Buck said softly, motioning to the table vaguely. “So don’t. I’ll do it in the morning.”

At that, Eddie laughed. Buck, doing paperwork first thing in the morning? “If you say so,” Eddie said with some tease in his tone. He shuffled the papers together, placed them in the center of the table and stood, knees and back cracking as he stretched. He needed a massage. Giving his boyfriend a look, he then moved past him, only to be stopped as Buck gently took his wrist. “What’s wrong?” Eddie asked quietly, smiling.

“No ‘goodnight’ kiss, Eddie?”

Easily with a laugh ghosting in the back of his throat, Eddie reached for Buck’s face, bringing him in for a soft brush of a kiss. Buck didn’t want to leave it there. Gently pushing Eddie back until his back hit the wall, the other firefighter deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip. 

It was Buck that pulled away first, cheeks flushing pink as he pressed his forehead against Eddie’s. “I should probably put some clothes on.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

Eddie stroked Buck’s side. “Why? You’ll just take them off anyways.”

At that, the younger male laughed, almost too loudly that Eddie kissed him to shut him up. “C’mon,” Eddie whispered, grinning. “Let’s go to bed.”

It was all he could do to keep Buck from tugging him into their bedroom.

* * *

The following morning, Eddie woke up to the sound of a video game playing in the living room, and the fading smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, the single father sighed, and peeled the blankets back from his legs. He searched for some clothes, picking up what looked like a pair of his boxers from the floor before he went to his dresser to pick out a pair of PJ pants.

His phone read “9:03 am”, but there had to be a mistake.

Eddie had set his alarm for 8 am sharp so he could finish the paperwork so Buck wouldn’t have to.

Not bothering to put a shirt on, the fireman left his bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

As expected, the dishes were still in the sink - Buck hated doing dishes in and out of the firehouse, apparently - and the paperwork was left on the table. Eddie first went to the coffee machine and pushed the ‘on’ button, looking in the cupboard to the left of the machine for his mug. It was the very obvious lack of chatter that alerted Eddie first to the fact that Chris was on his own.

“Good morning, dad.” Chris chirped from his place on the couch. A controller was in his hand, but from first glance it didn’t seem on or connected to the machine.

Eddie walked over to his son and kissed the top of his head. “Good morning kiddo." The controller was connected, but there was no second player on the screen. "Where’s Buck?”

“Left. Got a call from Maddie.”

Huh, that was strange. Usually it was Buck calling Maddie. Eddie put it to the back of his head and returned to the coffee maker, putting his mug under it. A couple of questions followed, like how long had Buck been gone and how had Christopher turned the machine on without help? He looked at the paperwork, and with a small realization, he noticed that it was filled out. Granted, it was in Buck’s half sloppy, still asleep writing, but it was filled out. Picking up the first piece of paper, he was reading it over when the door opened.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all sorted out.” Buck’s voice carried out from the short hallway into the kitchen. “I think he’ll like it. Thanks, Bobby.”

If Buck was expecting Eddie to be in bed still, he was very surprised when he saw the man standing with his arms crossed. “Oh. Good morning, Eddie. Sleep well?”

“You could say that,” Eddie replied with a slight raise of his eyebrow. “Where’d you go?” He asked, tilting his head towards Chris.

Buck winced. “Uh. Maddie called. I only left twenty minutes ago. I should have taken him, Eds. Sorry.” He paused before he looked over at the sink. “Oh, shit. I meant to do those, honestly-”

“Don’t worry about that.” Eddie said, leaving his place at the sink to come over to Buck. He gently kissed the corner of his mouth. “What’d you bring home?”

Taken back by surprise, Buck cleared his throat and looked down at the bag. “Nothin’, just some clean clothes. Maddie had brought some of my stuff from storage out so she and Chim could make the spare room into a nursery, so I told her I’d take my things here.”

“Here?” Eddie repeated.

Buck faltered again. “Oh. Should I have taken it back to mine?”

“Don’t leave, Buck!” Christopher said, having abandoned the game in favour to walk slowly over to his father and Buck. “Dad has lots of room for you.”

Buck grinned down at Chris, ruffling his hair a little. “I think that’s the plan, buddy. Just bring my things over little by little until your dad has to say ‘yes’ to keep me.”

Eddie, with his heart feeling fuller than it had in years, scooped his son up and kissed his cheek. “What do you say, Chris? Should we keep him?” He looked at Buck, smiling tenderly at him.

“Yes!” Cheered Chris, who threw his arms around Eddie’s neck and squeezed. “We have to keep him.”

Buck laughed and moved to shoulder the kid in a well-practiced move. “I’ll stick around, but you can’t put your dad in any more chokeholds, kid.” He laughed, ticking Chris’s side as he smiled over at Eddie. “I’ll stay, for as long as you want me.”

“Forever!” Chris laughed, hugging Buck.

“Forever.” Buck echoed, eyes locked on Eddie.

“Longer,” Eddie vowed and moved to kiss Buck sweetly, one hand on Chris’s back as he did.

This was all he had ever wanted, and he finally had it all.


End file.
